


Dark Horses

by Odile (The_Black_Swan)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Demi-con, F/F, F/M, Magic, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Other, Psychological Trauma, Reference to past rape/non-con, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Succubus, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Swan/pseuds/Odile
Summary: A tauren shaman is tasked with taking an unaligned blood elf warlock into custody; this is both for her safety and the safety of Thunderbluff. Upon meeting her, he's saddled with something well beyond a wild maverick as she's more than he originally anticipated. This is story where he gets more than he bargained for or perhaps exactly it.
Relationships: Azriella Sin'dfelos/Torek Grimtotem, Azriella Sin'dfelos/Zhariana, Triella Sin'dfelos/Vael'Shannar Caelostrix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Demon Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild combat and violence

Torek walked through Thunder Bluff, making his way to the Elder Rise as he had many times. The repairs in the wake of the Battle of Thunder Bluff, though using primitive materials, were done with expert craftsmanship. As he observed people working he noticed the signs of damage only existed with the lack of sun bleaching. He gave a satisfied snort and made his way to see Tagar, Baine's second-in-command, who had also served Cairne. 

Torek's voice, forceful and deep, greeted the elder, "Tagar, I have heard you have another task for me. What needs to be done to aid our people?"

Tagar looked at Torek with slight apprehension. He did not fear the young and powerful Shaman, but also knew his task would be received poorly. Torek had more than proven his loyalty, but he was also unafraid to speak his mind. There were many impressionable braves that looked up to Torek and might mistakenly view Torek speaking his mind very openly and loudly with tacit approval. This could lead them to simply disagree and be difficult.

"There is a group of demon hunters that wish to take things too far," Tagar explained. "Their quarry, however, is not one of the Earthmother's creatures, but a young Blood Elven woman whom they intend on killing."

Torek snorted in anger and his mind followed many paths which would lead to a young female Blood Elf being "hunted". Not liking any of the results he came up with, he fingered his axe, and growled, "I'll leave right away. Just tell me who these hunters are, and where their quarry is expected to be."

Tagar shook his head and continued, "There is more information you will need, young Torek. The group is composed of Humans and their high elven allies... and they are not the only ones seeking this young blood elf. We seek her as well, but more to ensure she doesn't cause any havoc. You are to protect her from the humans and high elves seeking her life, and to watch over her until you are certain she is not a threat to Thunder Bluff."

Torek's eyes narrowed and his hand instinctively moved from fingering his axe blade to resting at its handle.

"Why is she being hunted... and why do you fear she may be a threat to Thunder Bluff, Tagar? You are avoiding something, and it's something that you know you'll need to tell me eventually." he growled.

"Her name is Azriella," Tagar said after a soft sigh. 

Torek was right, of course, he had been trying to find a way to tell him the rest of the information delicately, but there wasn't any way to do so, and Torek definitely needed to know as well. 

Tagar continued, "And she has caused damage to Thunder Bluff before, when she was younger. She is being hunted because she is a warlock with no declared loyalties we are aware of."

His eyes widened in anger as Torek gripped the handle of his axe with a white-knuckled grip, and allowed himself a bit of an adrenaline rush while giving Tagar a look which would have cowed most others who were on its receiving end. Tagar, however, was far too old, wise, and knowing of Torek's true temperment to be truly concerned. 

Torek's voice rumbled angrily, "A warlock… who has caused damage to the Bluff already. You know I am not happy, Tagar. If this request came from almost anyone else, I would refuse it. But though I think you are a fool for not immediately exiling this demon-worshipper as soon as her life's safety is guaranteed, I know you truly have the best interest of our people in mind. Just know I undertake this task in protest, Elder."

Tagar winced as Torek swiftly turned around and stormed off to his duty. He had no fears that Torek would disobey, but it stung him when Torek refused to use his name upon parting. Torek was truly upset with him and now knew he was doing his duty out of respect for his position as an Elder alone.

"Earthmother be with you," Tagar stated softly to the now vacant area before him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Azriella walked down the dirt roads of mulgore alongside her succubus while humming to herself. The statuesque sultry demon pulled a veil of magic around her body to render herself invisible to the naked eye. Every so often Azriella wandered off the road to pick some herbs or flowers and tucked them into a pouch at her waist. As she pulled off the thorns of a flower stem she sang in a sweet manner, soft demonic words.

" _ Do you still smell them dear Zhariana _ ?" she singsonged.

A whisper curled through her mind, "I scared the two of them off and can smell no others... that doesn't mean they were alone though, Mistress." 

Azriella shuddered hearing the sensual hiss caress the inside of her head, causing things lower in her body to tingle. She sighed and looked back down into her herb bag, muttering to herself as the scent of brimstone rose from her pure white skin. It started to thicken and harden to a slightly scaled texture as well taking a ruddy tone much like that of her succubus. Refastening her bag she stood back up, tossing her long white hair behind her back, and made her way back to the path. She still hummed softly to herself only to gasp as she felt a blade slide past the thickened armored pads of her otherwise revealing robes. Hissing she turned away to avoid the blade meeting deep into her flesh. 

Azriella cursed loud with a growling shout, "Fucking rogues!"

Glowing blue eyes narrowed and the high elf fiercely smiled as blood dripped from a wicked blade. Another had popped out of deep stealth and was contending with the succubus that instead had a deep wound where Azriella should have been stabbed. Zhariana hissed and shrieked, cracking her whip to snap off the tongue of a human mage that had appeared with the rogue. She cackled and gestured to the rogue, moaning softly at them to wind her magical seduction around their mind. 

Azriella spat a curse at the elf that stabbed her and they dropped to the ground, screaming in agony as intensifying pain wracked their body. 

"You fucked up!" she shouted with malicious glee and raised a hand above her head to start channeling more fel energies to hold another spell at the ready. 

"Zhariana... next thing you see... fuck it up!" she ordered. 

In the not long distance the spirits had guided Torek well to his target, the sounds of battle, and quite a foul mouth. The sounds of shouting and wild laughter made pinpointing the exact location of the battle quite easy and he couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him as the battlefield came into view. 

A tall and voluptuous elven woman held a hand out toward another caster. A sickly green and black line of spiraling energy went from the caster to her and she smiled viciously. The caster's skin went pallid and they dropped to the ground looking mummified and sick. She laughed almost maniacally and her succubus echoed this sound and he grimaced. He admired the warlock's prowess and resolve, but noted the injuries that decorated her body. He knew he'd have to step in soon for the sake of keeping her safe as well for the safety of Mulgore. 

He approached unnoticed and both sides of the conflict were engrossed with the battle. Neither had enough of an advantage to afford the luxury of divided attention as he examined the combatants. He noted the presence of a few enemy casters and a few more rogues, but more importantly he saw the succubus. Deciding on his course of action he charged into battle, dropping a totem onto the ground. Grass and vines sprung up from the ground and bound the demon hunters and the warlock. His axe shimmered with a molten glow and cut through the air, aided by it even as he swung at the succubus. The air swirled around him and he struck two fast blows, blood spraying and hissing from the intense heat as the succubus screamed before being banished back into the Twisting Nether. 

Azriella let out a surprised yip as the ground reached up to bind her and she screamed seeing her companion quickly struck down. "Zhariana!" she cried anguished before turning her attention to the newest perpetrator. She started to yell at him in the demonic tongue, her eyes flaring bright with her rage and fel magic. Torek dropped another totem that hummed with magic and prepared a chain lightning. He watched the new totem explode from a sudden burst of magic and glanced over at the screaming warlock. He shook his head and made a gesture toward her. The vines crawled further up her body to bind over her mouth and leave her screaming through the improvised gag. His focus intensified as he moved and prepared another chain lightning, turning and side stepping a shot from a crossbow with a satisfied expression. Shortly after he unleashed the bolt of lightning from his hand, the electricity arcing from body to body, and dropping the remaining attackers. 

His attention swept across the battlefield in search of others and once satisfied there were no hidden enemies he approached the shrieking and thrashing warlock. His movement slowed as he neared her and he began to circle, carefully inspecting the bindings before he met her rage filled eyes with a steely gaze of his own. After a few moments he watched the ruddy scaled texture disappear to reveal smooth pure white skin. Torek allowed the rest of his rage to ebb out of him now that the battle was truly over and she was angry enough for the both of them with a calm demeanor being more useful.

As the calm settled over him he swiftly took stock of what she had on her person. He took the dagger and grimoire, her resistances offering little challenge between his strength and the vines that still bound her. Eventually he upended a pouch to spill glittering purple souls shards, the clatter causing her struggling and shrieking to increase. He continued his search, tossing additional soul shards he found on her person to the ground, roughly without being too violent and then took a step back from her.

“You are being hunted. Those ones want to see you dead,” he said as he inclined his head toward the human and high elven corpses strewn nearby, “For now, I do not. Do not give me a reason to want you dead and I won’t change my mind. I am going to release your gag now so you can speak. If I think you are attempting a spell, I will gag you again. I am uninjured and while your power is impressive, you are injured and no longer at full strength. Nod if you understand.”

Her eyes smoldered with her anger as she went still before she silently nodded. Torek nodded back and subtly placed another grounding totem as he gestured and the vine gagging her began to uncoil. Azriella’s glare intensified and she grimaced at him.

"You're a lot smarter than you look..." she said as looked him over with scorn, "I've been hunted my entire life by things more terrible than them or you. You're currently in the presence of a very angry warlock and I'm pretty sure that twig will only withstand so much... so what now, brown cow?"

She grinned and then laughed derisively.

"You're right," Torek replied in a calm, yet powerful voice, "It is easily overcome by someone of your power and there are likely far more dangerous things after you even now. I doubt those weaklings were all they would send after you, especially now that you survived so handily. Ask yourself, however. If I wanted you harmed, why have I not done so yet?"

"It's because you're stupid and need to learn." she simpered before her expression became ugly and green fel energy roiled around her. In an instant the totem shattered into nothingness. Her eyes then shimmered purple for the briefest moment as she consumed the soul shard she stored within herself and spit out a curse. Torek felt as pain seared through his body, attempting to wrack him, and he grimaced before smirking. His hand moved and the bindings around her mouth coiled back around, the rest of them tightening as well.

"Now that is something I hadn't seen until now. Good to know you have that capability, but surely you know it was a trump card you should have saved until later." he commented, eyes tightening as he continued to ignore the growing pain.

Casting another spell, the magic splashing up from the ground like a wave of water, rippling across and through his body to counteract the curse she set upon him.

"You are powerful, yes, but right now you are at a complete disadvantage. If I wanted you dead, I could easily have accomplished that by now or I could have simply lent my aid to your other enemies. While I am certainly no friend of yours, I am not your enemy either, unless you make me so. I do need you to come with me for now, and I'd rather not have to show you what  _ my _ curses can do to encourage your cooperation. That last group almost killed you, and the next will be more effective." he said, voice strained with his effort to remain calm as he set up yet another grounding totem, "I'm going to remove your gag again, but keep it far closer this time. Even if you can pull off that same trick continuously, you have seen that it is not enough to stop me."

Her eyes glittered with glee and malice as she silently waited for the gag to be removed. As soon as he removed it she laughed, "If you think I'll go quietly with you, you are sorely mistaken. You don't want me dead? Good luck with that."

Her eyes flashed with black and purple light as she felt mana return to her body with a burst of dark green energy, but any cuts or bruises she had on her body worsened. She started to smile sweetly at him then. Torek rolled his eyes and redid the bindings while shaking his head. He then stomped hard onto the ground, calling the earth to meet him to send a shock through her body, stunning her. Torek spoke his own hex curse to reveal a vine wrapped frog struggling on the ground where an angry warlock once was. Another spell was cast and a splash of the magically healing water washed over her this time.

"I told you I do not want you dead, and you'll be an easy target for a rogue if one slips by me as injured as you have just made yourself." he said as he firmly picked up the frog and held it close to his chest, "If it makes you feel better, this is actually a major inconvenience to me, as I must keep renewing the spell on you. Unfortunately, we are actually relatively close to our destination. Don't worry though, you won't be harmed unless you deserve it."

The frog squirmed uselessly and croaked over and over, the sound was a mixture of anger and attempt to be as obnoxious as possible. This would be his company until they'd arrive at their final destination in Thunder Bluff where the elders there would decide the warlock’s fate.


	2. Dark Appetite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic sexual content and possibly triggering references

Torek took Azriella to Tagar, the angry frog’s endless chirps silenced when a druid was called to put the tiny beast to sleep. Once the druids had the frog secured, a group of shamans and druids moved her to what was effectively a prison tent, with guards posted outside. There, the shamans worked a ritual and set up a network of totems designed to suppress her magic, and to block or consume any spells she was able to cast, as well as layering modified earthbind totems and the like to ensure she would be unable to leave. Torek, for his part, did his best to ensure that there were no gaps in the coverage, as well as ensuring the safety of the Warlock. Once satisfied, he took a post near the guards outside and waited for her to wake.

An hour passed and Azriella groaned as she sat up slowly, finding herself no longer on the open plains. Startled, she scrambled to her feet, immediately checked for one of her bags to find the most important one missing, and then began to curse. Torek lifted the tent flap to find the warlock tearing about and cursing as she desperately searched the tent.

“You will find that your equipment has been thoroughly searched, and anything that would make you a danger to the Bluff or its people has been removed for safekeeping.” he explained calmly as she stopped and turned to face him, fury on her face.

Azriella growled and spat out an actual curse, the words sounding twisted and ugly as she leveled all of her anger and malice at him. As she sent forth her willpower to put magical weight behind the words, she felt an emptiness, as the power drew harmlessly from her spell to absorb into the network of totems. She blinked in surprise and tried a few more times, but quickly realized the futility and screamed her frustration before flopping over onto the bed they’d set up for her. Torek watched her warily, not for fear of coming to harm from her so much as not wanting to agitate her mood any further as his intent wasn’t to bring her discomfort.

“I will be stopping in daily to check on your well-being, as well as to ensure that you receive what nourishment you need. You will not go without food and water while under our care,” Torek continued as if nothing had happened, setting a plate of food and a waterskin down.

“Eat brimstone, shaman.” she hissed, her back turned toward him as she curled up onto her side, hugging her knees to her chest.

As he turned to leave at Azriella's words, Torek called back, "Not in my diet, though thank you for the suggestion."

Azriella retorted with several more nasty phrases, though in Thalassian this time, before seeming content to ignore him any further and resigned her to sulking. This remained the general demeanor and exchange between them over the next few days. Each time Torek dropped off food and a fresh waterskin, the food of the previous day was only half gone though the waterskin was consistently emptied. If she wasn’t curled up on her side she was pacing the tent, freezing as he entered, and watching him suspiciously until he left. 

On the third day Torek entered the tent to find her sitting on the ground, staring sullenly before raising a glare up to him. She got to her feet, seeming a bit worse for wear despite being well rested and having eaten enough. 

“This is stupid! I wasn’t going to even bother you people! So why?!” she shouted, a strained edge in her voice as opposed to her previous anger and irritation. Her breathing was heavier and a glisten of sweat built on her forehead as she began to pace. 

"Because you have set fire to our city before," Torek answered evenly, "And we needed to be certain you wouldn't again. Additionally, to keep you safe from the demon hunters. You will not be forced to stay here for long, unless there is legitimate reason to. We are also ensuring that there is no tracking device or spell on you that would pose a danger to you. If your enemies were foolish enough to storm the Bluff, they would have to face the full fury of my people."

Her pacing suddenly changed direction as she walked directly at him and was only inches away now, her eyes bright as she stared at him. "I don't think you understand my problem right now." she growled, but also started to pant and seemed feverish, her eyes looking around him as if she were trying to find something.

"If you are ill, then let us know; we have many shamans, druids, and even priests who would be more than willing to treat any illness you have," Torek replied calmly as he reached a hand up to feel her brow.

The minute his skin touched hers he felt an almost sucking sensation, but instead of physical it was the very mana that flowed through his body. Her wandering gaze suddenly fixed onto him, the smolder of her anger shifting with her demeanor. A pale blue shimmer filled her vivid green eyes and she breathed out slowly, almost a sigh.

“Oh… oh my…” she purred and ran her hands up his chest through his dark brown pelt, fingers playing over the leather of the war harness, “I didn’t know you were so… tasty.”

She was immediately enthralled with touching him, the sucking sensation drawing deeper and harder on his mana. He felt a tingle in the back of his mind and in his groin as her voice gained an otherworldly tone before an almost snap as he was cut from his magic. Torek had been expecting some form of treachery from her, but was not accounting for the warlock’s strong attunement to the energies of her succubus to the point of being able to borrow some of her powers. He felt his mind clouding with sudden lust, but his only movement was unconsciously bringing a hand to the back of her head to pull her in closer. Her breath caught as the increased contact heightened the reaction between them. Her eyes glowed a brighter blue as she became lost in trying to touch more of her body to his. 

She began to peel off her robes, removing the sleeves before releasing the strips and straps of fabric that contained a rather sizable chest. Her skin was decorated with fine lines of floral tattoos like lotus petals surrounding her nipples that were set with silvery jewelry. Eventually she shimmied the rest of her robes down over her hips in a seductive wiggle, her eyes never leaving his as she undressed. Once the robe hit the ground more was unveiled with a quadruple belly button piercing as well as irregular scars danced across her entire body like a flurry of bites and slashes. The only thing left was the smallest patch of fabric held by strings, which was supposedly her underwear and again she moved closer. This time she insinuated her voluptuous body against his and sighed with a shiver of pleasure as she felt his mana draw into her. 

In a voice thick with lust she whispered, “Feed me…”

Torek knew something was wrong, but in his lust addled thoughts he couldn’t figure out exactly what was wrong. ‘The siphoning of my magic’ he finally thought only to have his focus return to the small pale form pressed against him. He had no concern for his safety despite feeling his magic gone from him, his height among the tallest of the tauren despite standing next to what was a very tall blood elven woman. Her mostly nude body guided his thoughts. ‘It is worth not having my magic to keep touching this’ he told himself and before any other thoughts formed he buried a hand into her hair to pull her into a deep kiss while his other hand wrapped around her body to hold her close.

The two standing against one another was a jarring sight, Azriella only coming half way up his chest, and his entire hand easily reached across her back to start wrapping her waist. His general coloring was dark brown, his horns were pure onyx and decorated with truesilver rings at their base. His eyes were a steel grey and matched her shared lust. Torek wore only a battle harness along with a loin cloth, his axe once strapped to his back to now be discarded to the ground. She melted into the kiss with a moan as she continued to draw mana from him almost agonizingly slow. 

Torek broke the kiss, his already low voice going husky while his hand played at the strip of cloth she wore, “If you want me to feed you, it’s only fair if I get a taste as well, is it not?”

She said nothing, but instead ripped off the cloth and tossed it aside before he could do anything further. Her breathing was heavy as she stared at him with an expectant expression of hunger and need. Both of Torek’s hands effortlessly picked her up, and she let out a high feminine yelp. Raising her to his height so he could start kissing down her neck and then further to her breasts before finding her right nipple. She rested her hands onto his shoulders for balance and allowed her head to fall back as she moaned. He barely noticed the siphoning of his magic and was purely focused on how much he wanted to slake his lust. Suddenly biting onto her nipple, trapping the piercing, he pulled it with his teeth, and she whimpered high and soft. Seeing her distracted by the attention as her nipple he shifted his grip on her, he brought his left arm around to easily support her weight. His right hand then snaked down the front of her body to between her legs to find her eagerness and desire reflected in the wetness he found.

Torek made a satisfied hum and his finger began to circle the entrance of her, gathering her juices before playing at penetrating her, only to pull back to tease her clitoris instead. Azriella gasped as she felt his finger start to invade and then pull back which made her whimper. Burying her head against him she chewed on her lower lip and drew in an anticipatory breath with each caressing pass. He repeated the process a few times, but never pushing into her body and she continued to whimper along with an involuntary bucking of her hips. Eventually she let out a frustrated growl mingled with a moan and Torek chuckled playfully as he started to focus on running his finger along the outside of her waiting entrance. Reaching with the hand across her back, he pulled her hair enough to make her look at him.

He locked eyes with her and spoke softly, “If there is something you want, you must ask for it.”

She frowned up at him and growled again with her frustration and need, “Give me more… I want more.”

He kept tracing the circles with his finger and moved in to kiss and suck at her neck, the arm across her back holding her even tighter to prevent her from being able to move her hips. She let out a gasping moan both from the almost crushing grip and the feel of his mouth as her neck. He pulled away, satisfied with the mark he made as he again made the teasing pass over her, playing at, but never quite penetrating her. 

She started to whimper more, the sound becoming a whine. “Please… please… I need more…” she managed though her needy moans.

“Tell me… exactly what it is that you want, Azriella. No uncertain terms, or you will keep getting uncertain responses.” Torek responded, keeping an iron grip through her useless struggling.

"Pleease... I need you inside me..." she begged, her voice desperate whine as her hands grabbed tightly at his pelt. 

Feeling her grip tighten on his pelt, Torek gave an audible gasp of pleasure, and at last started to work his finger into her. She shivered, letting out a deep moan as she felt him finally penetrate her, and made a small struggling noise as a small orgasm washed over her. He pressed further into her, the feel of her slick and accepting, but still gripped tight around him as she came and it caused an involuntary shiver himself. Starting slowly at first, he drew his finger almost full out before plunging it back into her. He felt how her first orgasm opened up her body and soon enough was vigorously stimulating her g-spot. The hand in her hair gripped tighter to pull her head back at a sharper angle and any sounds she made were quickly swallowed by a deep kiss, which he returned with a low hungry rumble. He kept working her body until it sounded like she was close to another orgasm.

Another orgasm crashed over her and she cried out her pleasure, the sounds continuing as Torek maintained his efforts in stimulating her. The fact he never ceased drove her to and over the edge again and again, her orgasms rolling into a constant wave of pleasure, and Torek found his mind going wild with each climax she had. After a few more minutes she’d relaxed in his grip, giving in completely to the pleasure and him in a sort of surrender. Tenderly he laid her relaxed form onto the ground, his finger never stopping its work, and his mouth finally joined the efforts to pleasure her. His tongue lapped at and played with her clitoris, teasing before flicking along it, and his finger pumped inside of her at the same time.

Azriella’s voice rose and fell in cries of ecstasy as Torek continued for another few minutes. Finally his vigorous efforts with his mouth stopped as he moved back up to kiss her again and his finger kept moving forcefully and deep into her body. Eagerly she returned the kiss, tasting herself, and groaned low with pleasure before screaming another orgasm into his mouth. Torek then sat back, withdrew his finger, and moved aside his loincloth, which had barely contained him at this point. Precum oozed out of him as he smirked down at her.

“Okay, I’ve had my taste. Now you can have yours.” he rumbled low and noticed her incoherent with pleasure. Chuckling again he grabbed her by her hair and maneuvered her to place her mouth at the head of him. Despite her pleasure filled stupor she automatically started enthusiastically licked and sucking on him, a line of three studs along her tongue providing additional stimulation. Her eyes became focused as she looked up at him, gaze going steady, while her hands barely circled the shaft of him. She was devoted to cleaning up all of the precum and sighs of lust or pleasure slipped past the stroke of her tongue. His grip in her hair tightened as he grunted in surprise at her sudden action and then moaned in pleasure from her thoroughness. 

“Please… more of you… inside me…” she said as a sultry purr between her sucking and licking. 

Torek growled with desire, released her hair and grabbed her hips. He picked her up and positioned her over the head of him without actually touching her with it yet.

“Is _this_ what you want, Azriella?” he asked in a voice gone low and lusty, his eyes locked onto hers.

She nodded, voice gone, and her hands moved over his as she mouthed ‘please’ over and over. Her arousal dripped onto the head of him, which finally touched her, as he began to work it against her entrance. He barely registered their dramatic size difference as the seductive fel magic of the succubus and his own lust still clouded his mind. He let a constant low groan build as he slowly pulled her down onto him. Azriella on the other hand found her thoughts rapidly clear as she began to understand what she’d asked for as the giant head of him mashed against her. A slow deep gasp grew as he made progress into her, before the head reached a critical threshold to slip fully into her with a sort of pop that stole her breath. 

Her mouth hung open as she was consumed by the sensation of being filled in a manner she'd never experienced before. Her thoughts fully cleared and she gasped again before crying out at the fullness that pushed her to and beyond her body’s limits. Wracked immediately with pain she struggled as she gathered her senses, before seeing the look in his eyes. The blue glow returned to her own as the power that had taken both of them earlier swept back over her mind and the pain washed away in a mixed throbbing pleasure. 

She settled onto him, speech slurring in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "S-so... full... please... be careful..." 

Torek panted as he felt the overwhelming tightness of her around the head of him and barely any of his shaft was even registered into her body. Azriella’s chest rose and fell rapidly with each deep breath she took, waiting to see what he’d do next. Something in his mind brought him back to himself enough to start carefully observing her expression. Slowly he pushed a little deeper into her, moving even slower until the strained look on her face went away. He then pulled her back up, nearly retracting himself fully, like he’d done with his finger earlier, only to start plunging back into her body again. He continued the pace and process until he was actively pumping into her, raising her up and down along his shaft over and over, but still checking her expression for acceptance and pleasure.

Azriella’s body flooded with waves of endorphins as he took her and her every thought became fuzzy from the endless overwhelming intensity of this new pleasure. Satisfied she still enjoyed herself, Torek repositioned the two of them, and leaned forward to put her onto her back. He kept himself inside of her the entire time and once they’d found a comfortable position he started to thrust into her as deep and roughly as he dared. Again she cried out, but this time it was a mixture of her surprise, her, and her pleasure. She looked down her body to see a bulge in her abdomen travel with each of his thrusts and he was only able to get half of himself full inside of her without risking damaging her otherwise. 

Allowing her head to fall back she stared up at him with eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure. Torek moved his left hand to her neck to gently squeeze her throat, cutting off enough air for her body to feel it without risking actual harm or creating true fear. She gasped in response and experienced a spike of endorphins before crying out as his right hand moved down to rub her clitoris while he thrust into her. Her hands moved to caress the hand he held at her throat before trailing down her own body. One stopped at her breasts to pinch and twist her nipples, the piercings glittering between her fingers, and the other hand moved further down to rest on her belly so she could feel the force of him traveling through so much of her body.

Torek found himself both shocked and further aroused by both how readily and eagerly she took him, as her body seemed both more durable and yielding. A jolt of pleasure shot through him at the feel of the caressing of her hands and her ascent drove him to pound into her as hard as he could, bottoming out roughly with each thrust. She gasped at the shift in pace and suddenly had both hands on the hand at her throat again. He felt himself grow close and slowed considerably to shift and lay onto his back, making sure he stayed inside of her the entire time.

His hand that previously played with her clitoris caressed up her body to start fondling her breasts, roughly tugging at each nipple in turn. Azriella whimpered high and soft, the hand at her throat still gently restricting her airflow, as he continued to bounce her up and down his shaft. Despite the pace and position change he knew he’d bought little time. After a few more minutes he moved both hands to her waist and returned to an almost frantic pace. Azriella had become a mess of moans and cries with both hands returning to feel the repeated bulge in her stomach.

“Are you ready for my seed?” he asked in a forceful voice.

She smiled, nodding dreamily, and smiling drunkly as he filled her with sex and power. “Feeed… meee…” she sighed between moans. 

Giving a final grunt, Torek’s hands pressed Azriella down onto him while he thrust his hips upward into her and he bottomed out roughly one last time. She let out one last scream, which was overshadowed by his roar as he released himself deep inside of her. Her insides were flooded as he filled and then overfilled her, the thick heat of him being forced out of her body to spray down his shaft. With his release, and another of her own, she drank the last drop of his mana. He kept pressed into her until he was completely spent and then released her hips, the slight reduction of pressure making her whimper. He layed back and she let out a deep gasp. He then tenderly drew her close, pulling her against his chest, and she started a long drawn out groan as he held her.

Azriella twitched and moaned, the residual throbs of him while buried deep in her caused her to whimper and writhe. Torek allowed his thoughts to drift, still unconcerned with his disconnect from his magic and addled by the lustful wiles of the succubus. Her heart raced as her mind tried to make sense of what happened, but her thoughts kept becoming heavy. Wanting to drift toward sleep, a gentle voice caressed her mind whispered ‘sleep’ before fading away and Torek could feel the ability to touch his magic, though had virtually no mana remaining. She blinked her eyes, slowing with each pass as the pale blue faded before staying closed. 

The magic suddenly left her, every thought cleared, and she found herself moving to sit up. Torek’s mind began to clear as well, as he heard Azriella gasp and then groan, a low and ached sound as she slowly pulled off of him. She looked alarmed as she gathered herself, only to feel a flood of relief once he was fully out of her, and a squeak escaped her lips as his member flopped against his stomach. 

She immediately collapsed back down onto him and let out another groan, “I… was not… expecting that…”

Upon hearing her words his own thoughts came into hyper focus as he had complete control of himself once more. Firmly he grabbed her and moved her off of his body, gently setting her aside though there was anger in each movement. He rose and hastily dressed, his voice still containing his anger, “What the hell did you do to me?”

Disoriented she was on all fours for a moment before sitting back onto her feet, wincing at a growing pain in her body. Grimacing as she hugged her stomach, she glared up at him, and started yelling, “What did I do to you? Look at what you did to me!” 

Her chest heaved with her anger and she growled before continuing to shout, “You were _starving_ me… so I was taking care of my need… and I needed magic! Do you have any idea the pain of taking away a blood elf’s magic source? You were torturing me… piss poor conduct for the shu’halo.”

“After only THREE days?” he asked incredulously, slight anger growing in his voice. The anger he fought was two fold, one for her having taken advantage of him and the other was at himself for giving in so readily to her wiles.

“I’ve never met a blood elf who felt the need so swiftly, and even then, did you not think to simply _ask_? Just as we have kept you fed and with drink, I would have gladly offered to let you take some of my mana as needed without you needing to emulate one of your demons!"” his voice escalated until he too was shouting.

Azriella found herself at a loss, her lips parted as if she were to say something as her anger gave way to confusion. She silently stared up at him, brow furrowed, and found herself wordless. Torek simply shook his head in disgust and left the tent without another word.


	3. Small Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: possible triggering references

Two days went by before he reappeared. The first day a different guard entered the tent enough to place her food and then disappeared again. The second day Torek brought her food, his foot kicking the food and waterskin of the previous day. Azriella was sitting on the ground near her bed, her back to the entrance, and she wore a modest deep red robe. Carefully moving them aside he approached her and she hadn’t moved to acknowledge him until he was alongside her.

Her eyes shifted to him before rolling and she looked away with a scoff and grumble. Silent for a few more moments she sighed and stood up slowly, no sign of pain in her movement betrayed her current state, save the slightest wincing around her eyes. 

“What do you want?” she growled at him and stood tall, but that edge of irritation that heralding their last encounter was in her voice again.

Torek set the plate of food and the waterskin nearby, his expression a stern grimace as he moved in silence. Eventually he looked at her, open mistrust on his features as he met her gaze. After a few long silent moments he spoke.

"You must eat. And not just what I brought you on this plate. It's obvious that your addiction is far worse than those of most Blood Elves." he said and hesitated for a moment, before continuing, "Therefore you may feed off of my mana, but that is all you may do. None of your succubus-like tricks. And you may only take what is needed to ensure that you can comfortably last for the next day and a half or so, in case I'm late returning tomorrow. If you accept these terms, you may continue to feed off of my mana until a decision is made regarding you; a decision I don't expect will take many more days."

Her eyes leveled on him, humorless, as she allowed her physical discomfort to show on her face. There was the slightest tremble as she stood and the wincing still around her eyes became open. Her fists clenched and a scowl began to knit in her brow.

"Who gets to determine what is enough for me to be comfortable?" she asked in a low tone.

"We both would," Torek stated evenly, "I am willing to negotiate that with you, but do not try to take me for a fool."

She looked away in scorn and scoffed again, “It’s like you think I wanted it to go down the way it did… were fel magic not so rich in my body I could have died from your…”

Her cheeks flushed a moment before she shook her head and sounded angrier, “Ravaging…” The last word she spoke was growled low.

"You're the one who used your powers to seduce and control _me_ ," Torek retorted bitterly, "All you had to do was tell me your need and it could have been taken care of in a way we were both more comfortable with."

"Okay first off, you didn't have to fuck me. If anything you would have just stared at me longingly and been happy I deigned to touch you in any manner and could have fed that way. Second, you trapped me without access to magic! Do you have any idea how _painful_ that is? You took my soul shards, you slayed my succubus... AND TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING FROG… and yet you expect me to ask for things? You went along with it just fine and I was _hungry_. Is your will really so weak, shaman?"

Torek laughed aloud at the last statement, cooling his demeanor in the face of her lashing anger. "I gave you every chance to come with me without having to lose your form. And you speak of weak wills, yet you are the one who is a willing slave to your needs. While your racial addiction is nothing you can help prevent, to have such little will that you can barely go a single day without needing mana shows how shackled you truly are." he replied calmly and without derision.

Her face darkened and she turned her back to him.

"Some things are born of necessity… including my intense need for fel magic. Just a bigger issue I don't think you'd understand." she huffed, but hugged her arms tightly and her voice became small, "And then a fool like you comes along and leaves me at the mercy of the madness of the hunger. Being dangled at the edge of it… it's like you'd like to see me a Wretched."

"If I wanted to see you Wretched, I'd not have offered to let you feed off of my mana, and if I wanted to keep you at the edge of hunger, I'd not ensure 'comfort' for a day and a half to be certain you'd not have to be at that precipice," Torek stated matter of factly. 

He moved closer to the plate he set down earlier and gestured toward it with a hand, while meeting her gaze as he continued, "We do not offer you food every hour, nor do we expect you to need to drink every few minutes. Almost every Blood Elf in existence is able to go far longer than those times without food or water, but we do wish to ensure you get enough to stay healthy. We didn't offer you magic to feed upon for the same reason. Almost every Blood Elf, even before the Sunwell was restored, could easily go weeks without needing to feed. All you had to do was let us know that you needed special consideration for your safety. Instead you felt the need to use me, all because of your addiction, and your inability to keep it from controlling your life. That speaks volumes about your character and trustworthiness. You'll do whatever you feel you need in order to get your next fix, with no thought to the long-term consequences, or even taking the time to think logically about it."

He took a half-step toward Azriella and his features softened for a brief moment as he spoke, "All you had to do was ask. If we said no, then you could have acted in a way that has such potential to condemn you. A warlock of your power is certainly an intelligent person. Try using that intelligence to think things through a bit more logically in the future."

Azriella shifted uncomfortably and held herself tighter, not appreciating the vulnerable position he was putting her in.

"For a very long time... I’ve drank deep of fel magic from my succubus..." she began, voice gone unusually calm as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Hours each day... enjoying ourselves... keeping me filled to the brim with power. Giving me strength. Keeping me safe." 

She turned around to face and spat her next question, “And if this was so against your will, then why have you marked me?" Wildly gesturing at her neck, shoulders and waist, bright bruises blossomed where he either was holding onto her tightly or had left the hickey on her neck. The marks on her pure white skin painted a picture of the pleasure he took from her and her anger had mixed with confusion when he spoke.

Letting out a half-sigh, half-grumble, Torek's next words came softer and more apologetic than any he had spoke to her thus far, "That is a personal thing, and the reasons likely will make no sense to you, who apparently sees such things as simply a means to an end. To put it simply, it is simply how I express intimacy, but you put me in a state of false intimacy. I have never before been compelled to have intercourse with any who I did not have an actual bond, however small, with. I marked you, yes, but only because that is my natural reaction to what sex has always been in the past to me. I wish I hadn't, of course, just as I wish I hadn't let you affect my mind so with what latent magic you are still able to use through these wards."

Less angry though still irritated, Azriella looked down and away as she grumbled, "Not that it'll matter, but I've never been taken by the magic like that..." She stared off to the side and sighed, "I'll have to ask Zhariana about it…”

She shifted her weight between her feet, and then grimaced before sitting down to huddle onto the ground in a little ball, all while frowning deeply. Torek remained silent for a long time as he considered her, staring intently as if trying to to see the lie, but realizing she’d been quite forward even if not necessarily honest or trustworthy. He’d noted her physical discomfort and the slow unveiling of the severity and made one decision for sure. He chanted softly and unleashed a wave of healing energy at her which made her stiffen for a moment. 

"You have heard my offer. I think it is an important one for you to take. You becoming a Wretched wouldn't be good for anyone, except perhaps the hunters after your head. And simply put, it's a fate none deserve. I believe that I would personally rather die than to lose myself in such a manner." He looked to her expectant and there were other questions he almost found himself asking in this situation - namely, who was Zhariana - but the subject of her addiction needed to be resolved first.

Azriella felt the wash of magic ripple over her, taking away any residual pain or damage and flopped back onto the ground with a sigh of relief. Torek waited patiently as he watched her catch her breath and recover herself.

She spoke flatly while staring at the roof of the tent, "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but your cock is roughly the width of my thigh..." she said, then rocked to sit up, leaning back on her hands and sitting with her legs bent up. She allowed them to relax, slowly spreading as she smirked up at him, "You know it'll hurt without distractions... right?"

Torek cooly ignored her display as he removed his war harness. He exposed his torso to show off the myriad of scars and occasional brands he’d earned through his upbringing, training, and career. 

"Taking my mana?" Torek asked. "Yes, I expect it would. As you can see, I am no stranger to pain. I do not seek it out, but a little pain will not keep me from what I must do. And the 'distractions' you used last time will not be needed any more."

"Normally I draw mana slowly and through sex... Zhariana taught me how to do it... otherwise you'll just feel what's akin to having part of your essence violently ripped from your body..." she said softly while staring at his body with soft wonder while imagining the amount of pain he'd experienced. She stood up to approach him and as walked closer she could almost smell his mana. The taste of his magic danced on her tongue and she let out a shuddering sigh as she reached for him. Her eyes flickered blue and began to lose focus, filling with a need akin to what he saw the first time. Like last time, Torek was the one who initiated more intense contact between them, placing one of his giant hands on her flank to steady her as he pulled her closer. This time, however, he was ready for how it felt and knew what to expect. Although lust did stir within him, he suppressed it enough to remain in control. That control was not enough at the time, however, to prevent him from continuing to pull her closer.

"Azriella, no," he began, his voice filled with barely controlled lust. He heard himself speak, which renewed his fight, and he regained even more control over himself. "No controlling my desires, no sex. Just take what mana you feel you need for a day and a half. I'll let you know then if you have taken more than I feel is necessary, or if the amount taken is acceptable." 

She furrowed a brow and shook her head trying to regain focus, the blue glow flickering and finally disappearing.

"Please..." she said as a soft whisper, "Just a small kiss... even if on your hand... nothing more..." 

Though she seemed a bit more present, she still seemed to be a need tied to the feeding itself. "No funny business this time. It'll be over quickly." she said almost strained.

His mind shouted at him to accept, to give in and show her what type of kiss he could give her, and see if she wanted to take him and allow him to take her again like before. Numerous images of them joined together flashed through his mind. The feel her small struggle to breathe under his restrictive hand. Her completely lost to the bliss of orgasms. His seed filling her to the brim and more. He shook his head sharply to dispel the thoughts and called on what willpower he could muster to focus through the desire. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breath coming in very long, deep breaths as he watched her stare up at him with an expression of intense need. After another breath he had won again and had control over both himself and his mind enough to begin considering her request. 

"Ok, Azriella. If that is what it takes, that is acceptable," he finally replied and offered his right hand for her to kiss. She took it and placed a fairly chaste kiss on specifically the finger he'd used on her previously. The temptation to take it into her mouth was powerful, but she managed to resist for the time being. He felt that her lips were full and soft as they pressed against him and then he’d feel a mystical hand reach into before savagely tear through him. Torek winced in pain, but remained silent throughout the process and focused away the sharp stab of it. The sensation was sudden and the snap of him being disconnected from his magic was like being blind. He’d experienced the short-lasting siphoning in friendly duels with blood elves, but none of those compared to what he experienced in that moment. It was nothing he couldn’t handle though. As his mana shivered across her skin she let out a deeply satisfied sigh and slowly pulled her mouth away from his finger. Just as slowly she released his hand, her eyes glowed with power, and she let out a shuddering sigh before taking a step back from him. 

The disconnect from his magic he found more disconcerting as he regained his bearing, feeling a little off-balance for a few seconds. He took stock of himself and felt his connection to the elements as well his ancestors. Mostly he’d noticed the majority of his mana had been taken, but would swiftly replenish with a little rest.

“See? As simple as asking, Azriella. What you have taken is acceptable,” he said once he was sure his voice would be steady.

She smiled at him and rocked on her heels a bit as her demeanor was almost cheerful, "So I'll see you again tomorrow?"

Torek nodded, trying his best not to show his surprise at her sudden demeanor shift, and then, wordlessly, headed out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day when Torek came to visit, Azriella lounged on the bed. Noticing as soon as he entered, she hopped up to greet him almost eagerly. Chewing on her lower lip, she spoke coyly, "I'm glad to see you weren't late." She eyed him like he was something juicy or sweet to eat and ran her tongue along her back teeth thoughtfully as she remembered the taste of his mana. 

Torek carried the usual plate and waterskin and was wary of her sudden excitement, shifting his focus to the magic of the wards and noting they were still in place without any tampering. He noted the hunger in her tone and expression with a touch of caution, unsure of exactly how much self control she may have.

"My, aren't we eager to get our fix," he stated evenly and moved closer to set the plate down. There had been no mirth in his voice, but also no malice or disdain as he continued, "Though I guess that's to be expected, given how it would affect you to have to go without again for too long."

Torek took a direct step toward Azriella, then paused, seeing as she reached for his right hand with a playful grabby gesture. His brow furrowed at Azriella's calm playfulness, Torek seemed like he was trying to get a read on Azriella, or an understanding of her moods and expressions. 

"Before we begin today, I'd like to ask you a question. You are under no compulsion to answer it - there are no strings attached other than the limits we've already discussed when it comes to your feeding of food, water, or magic. Would you be willing to hear the question?"

She was still biting her lower while almost smiling before the expression faltered. She stared at him impassively and her mirth was completely subdued as caution entered her voice, "I will hear it..."

"Twice now, you have mentioned 'Zhariana'. I was simply curious as to who she is." Torek stated and then immediately offered his hand to Azriella.

Her smile was not only gone, she now looked pained as her hands dropped to her sides.

"She's... my succubus..." she spoke as neutrally as possible, but her gaze went to the side as she ignored his offered hand. A tension entered her body as the hurt quickly started to turn into anger.

Torek's expression softened once more. He hated demons, always had, and expected that he always would. He knew there were many Warlocks who were loyal members of the Horde, but he was still extremely uncomfortable around them, especially knowing the past of his Earthen Ring brethren. At the same time, it affected him seeing that Azriella seemed truly saddened thinking about her. With his hand ignored he decided to take a seat, settling onto her bed for the sake of stability. 

He thought for a long moment before speaking in a reserved, yet curious tone, "The way you speak of her is… not what I expected. If you are comfortable helping me to do so, I would like to better understand why. Otherwise, I can tell this is a sore subject for you, and if you wish to simply take you mana and have me leave, that is acceptable as well."

Azriella sat in silence before responding, the irritation leaving to be replaced with cynicism.

"Outland is brutal and I was alone for a very long time... I got lucky enough she found me and went into my service quite willingly." she chuckled darkly and looked back at him, "She liked my unabashed grab for power when offered..."

She sighed and moved to sit next to him. "When you're young, beautiful, and weak... you are everyone's meat." she said matter of fact as she looked up at him, "She ensured I was no longer someone's next plaything."

She then laughed harshly at the shared fact, but there was an edge of pain to it. Torek's visage softened somewhat at Azriella's words, and the implications, both subtle and overt. "She was your protector, and helped you get through quite a trial, it seems. That does make things more understandable."

"Why would you care for a warlock and her succubus?" her tone became openly derisive.

"It is likely obvious to you… I do not care much for demons, even those who are under the control of those who are truly loyal to the Horde. But I DO care for life, and honor, and know much about needing guidance through trials. I have seen what fel energy can do, how much it can corrupt. Your stifling addiction compared to the rest of your race comes immediately to mind. I do not wish to misrepresent how I feel about such things; you are owed the truth, I feel. I won't sugarcoat my thoughts on warlocks, and the fel, but that doesn't mean I care to see you suffer undeservedly."

Her demeanor went serious for a moment before softening to a more sultry persona as she leaned in to speak in a low voice.

"She's my pet and willingly yields to me... giving me what I need or desire..." she purred and made a gesture for his right hand, "And it's an arrangement that suits me quite well. You are either strong and in control... or you are meat. I align with no faction as I will never be someone's plaything ever again..."

Torek's sincerity was as strong as his conviction as he continued, "And being a slave to your addiction is being 'strong and in control', Azriella? You have reached a point where you exist to serve it; you require feeding upon mana many times more frequently that you once did, and it is likely to continue to consume you. You have less and less free time to do as you wish, and must devote more and more time to keeping your addiction fed. You could barely control yourself yesterday even with my reminder, and you could not control yourself a few days ago. You are strong, yes. There is no doubt to that. But are you really in control? Or are you just your addiction's meat?"

As he spoke his tone was not judgemental, dismissive or patronizing, and he gently rested his right hand in hers, steeling himself for a reprisal.

"No one has taken an interest in what I do with my life. Are you going to save me from myself? Protect me from my personal demons?" she said in a husky teasing whisper.

Before he could respond she was already leaning down to that same finger. She maintained eye contact as she gave it a less chaste kiss with her lips slightly parted. She pressed her mouth slower and then couldn't help but let her tongue lick his finger tip through the space between her lips. The feel of her lips on him stole his words and the sudden rip of pain stole his breath. The green fel glow of her eyes were brighter as his magic shivered across her skin again and she let out another relieved sigh. Again he felt the disconcerting snap of his magic being cut off and the powerful drain as she drank the mana from his body though that small touch. She broke the kiss and the thinnest line of saliva trailing from his finger tip to her lips. Torek shivered slightly at the image, his mind easily substituting other parts of his anatomy in his imagination. She licked her lips and pulled away from him, looking truly as if she'd finished kissing something far more intimate. 

"Again tomorrow?" she asked, voice gone breathy and her cheeks were flushed with her growing desire. 

Torek nodded silently and tried to hide his arousal, but her eyes moved down to the growing bulge that pressed against his loincloth. She licked her lips again, tongue moving slowly, as she watched him rise from the bed. 

"Yes, again tomorrow, unless a decision has been made about you before then. And I am no fool, and I know you are not looking for anyone to save you from yourself, or protect you from your personal demons," Torek said [demeanor, I assume trying to control himself?].

He then added with a smirk, "After all, you've made it very clear how you interact with your personal demons. What you fail to realize, however, is that I never could save you from yourself. That is something you have to want to do on your own. I only hope I have given you something to think about. You have gone to great lengths to avoid being 'meat' in the past. Perhaps that will encourage you to stop wanting to be 'meat' sometime to your addiction in the future."

She watched him, a thoughtful expression, before softly scoffing as she found no satisfactory responses. Her demeanor then shifted toward lasciviousness as she teased him, "And here I thought you didn't like pain."

Torek snorted and bit back a snarky reply. He paused at the tent flaps to look back at her as she grinned widely at him while reclined on the bed. Azriella started laughing and rolled on the bed, a giddiness and mockery heard all the same as she watched him. He simply shook his head, turned around, and left her to her amusement.


	4. Last Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic sexual content

The day passed and Azriella found herself curled up in bed, hugging onto the blankets and pillows while slowly drifting off. Before she fell completely asleep the tent flap lifted and she squinted at the silhouette.

"Who goes there?" she demanded, only to see Torek come into the light of the small lamp she kept next to her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she growled in annoyance, but also curiosity.

"I'm here to save you." he replied plainly.

"What? You said no one can save me but mm-" she began only to have her words cut off as he kissed her and she immediately melted into him with a moan.

His hands slipped her grown down off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. His thumbs traced circles around each nipple before pinching and tugging roughly onto both at the same time. He broke the kiss in time for her cry out and he sat back enough to lock gazes.

"You're currently a slave to your addiction... I will give you something better to consume you." he rumbled in his own hungry voice.

Torek knelt at the side of the bed and lifted the edge of her grown to throw it over her legs. His hand grabbed her legs and pulled her down onto her back and then held them high up by her thighs. Torek hummed in approval at what was unveiled.

"I see you make yourself accessible while you sleep..." her said while chuckling and staring down at Azriella's bare sex.

"What the hell do you think you're do-aahn!" she started to sit up, shouting before her back bowed and she let out a long moan.

Torek wasted no time as his large tongue probed deep inside her, sliding past the tightness and thoroughly licking the walls of her depths. Azriella's hips bucked and her hands scrambled to grab for something, but settled on grabbing her own breasts. Torek's hands were locked tight around each of her thighs, not allowing her to squirm away as his tongue continued it's assault on her body. Her voice rose and fell with increasingly intense moans. Her upper body could still buck and thrash, but she was trapped regardless in the pleasure he gave her.

After several more minutes of licking and thrusting with his tongue, he released her legs and gave a satisfied chuckle upon seeing the marks where he'd held her tightly and she had struggled. Azriella lay back on the bed, panting and rolled her head to look up at him. He stroked the thick shaft of himself and started to move into a better position. He gazed down at her before grabbing both legs again and held them straight out while he lined the tip of himself up with her entrance.

His spoke in a husky growl, "Let us pray..."

And as his hips pulled back in preparation to thrust deep and hard, Azriella gasped and sat up in her bed, throwing pillows and blankets off of herself.

She looked around wildly and found it was still dark, the bugs chirped, and it must have been very late night to early morning. She groaned and laid back in the bed and stared up, imagining the sky above her.

"He's going to be the death of my sanity..." she muttered to herself and closed her eyes, hoping to return to a dreamless sleep this time. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Torek arrived at around his usual time, bringing another plate of food and drink for Azriella. She looked over to Torek, an edge of irritation creeping into her posture as she fidgeted with the hem of her robe and sat on the edge. He ignored her demeanor, assuming it was her usual need to feed, as he set down the plate.

He spoke in an almost hopeful tone, "After you nourish yourself, I have orders to take you to the Elder's Rise, as the Elders have made a decision. While I have lent some input to them, I can't say for certain what they will rule, exactly, but I do not get the impression it will be too negative. They will likely want to ask you a few questions as well, and for that reason they wished to ensure that you were in as sound a mindset as possible, hence waiting until after your midday meal."

Azriella's annoyance melted away and she hopped up from the bed expectant and excited, almost giddy as she about ran up to him. The entire time she made the same grabby hand motion for his right hand, while grinning widely. 

"Your need must be especially high today," Torek stated off-handedly, though more as a thought aloud to himself as opposed to addressing her. She chewed on her lower lip and continued to hold her hands out for his.

"That or I suppose you may be in a hurry to get this over with and get to the Elders… I suppose both are equally likely," he finished with a chuckle to himself and took a seat on her bed again, the better to steady himself from the jarring process.

Placing his right hand in hers, Torek immediately braced himself for what he knew was coming next. While it wasn't the worst sensation he had experienced in his lifetime, he was glad to know this was coming to an end. She took his hand in both of hers again and held eye contact as she placed a kiss with slightly parted lips onto his finger. She paused and gave a smoldering look, before opening her mouth more to suck his finger into her mouth while also sliding into his lap. She drew on him long and hard, using her tongue to massage as well, and again acted like she was sucking something so much more intimate. The entire time her eyes never left his, an open lust displayed. Torek let out a deep, rumbling sigh briefly as his mind accepted Azriella's action, and what it was she likely imagined herself. He'd have time enough to take in what happened and the feel of her tongue, before the sharp ripping sensation of the mana being torn from his body. She then moaned hungry and low around his finger as she felt his mana enter her body. Shivering in pleasure, her eyes fluttered a moment, and her mouth was still wrapped around his finger as she gently ground against his lap.

Torek’s eyes widened in surprise at Azriella’s antics as a flood of annoyance, distrust, and a fair amount of arousal filled him.

Caught completely off-guard, his loins began to stir at the feel of her insinuated and squirming against him. The longer she remained in his lap, the more her desire openly showed. He managed to hold onto his annoyance, made easier by the pain of her feeding, and it was enough for him to maintain control of himself. 

Gaining a greater understanding of the games she played, a part of him wanted to confront her for violating the agreement they had, but also knew that his anger was more caused by the suddenness as well as Azriella's skilled goading. He withdrew his finger from her mouth as soon as he realized she was done feeding off of his mana, and casually dried it off on his pelt. She gasped and panted softly while looking up at him with a lust addled expression.

He spoke in a tone as firm and level as he could muster "Definitely some funny business going on there, Azriella. What I said after..." he trailed off briefly, about to mention her first feeding and felt it was likely best to change his phrasing, "Or, shall I say, what I said before our scheduled feedings must not have stuck. This was your last impression before going to the Elders, and you used the opportunity to go back on your word and potentially harm your position, simply so that you could annoy me. Keeping in control of yourself is important to you, I know, but this doesn't seem the way to do so."

She sighed her pleasure with a semi-drunk grin before giggling,"I... have... other... unfulfilled needs. I've been mostly denied... for six days. You came and changed my way of life… and left me varying degrees of uncomfortable and wanting... and besides." She quirked a brow as she pressed his arm between her breasts and licked her lips, "I didn't find it funny at all..."

Torek shifted and lifted Azriella from his lap as he began to rise, using a tent pole and the bed as a brace to stand. When he moved her, he was firm and definite in his motions, effortlessly lifting and setting her aside, while making a point to not be rough. A touch of disappointment was apparent on his visage as she returned it with a playful pout. "Right now… that wouldn't be best for either of us I don't feel. You should be free soon enough to pursue what you will, however."

“Hmm… your loss” she said with a singsonging tone as she turned away to walk over to her bags. She stretched her arms high above her head, letting out a drawn out groan as she leaned to one side and then the other.

"You think highly of yourself if you assume what I do is only to irritate you... and your assumption of control is merely denial of the self. I understand who and what I am. I understand I was born with an intense need, dare say a curse, and decided to draw strength from it instead... but 'well meaning' people like you come along and try to impose your ways upon others when I was minding my own damned business. I could have taken care of them myself. I would have been fine afterward. I would have dealt with others if they came and I would either live or die, but I would be living on my own terms..." 

Torek listened earnestly as Azriella explained her motivations and reasoning. He knew part of it was quite sincere, if very misguided in his opinion, but it also seemed quite obvious that some of it was designed to provoke a reaction out of him. He oddly found himself wishing to discuss it further with her, had they more time, but that was not the case. He observed as she dug through her bags and pulled out a very different set of robes before walking back over to the bed. Setting them down, she unceremoniously peeled her gown over her head, revealing it was all she'd been wearing, and started to dress again. He watched her passively, feeling an attraction to her suddenly nude form, but told himself it was just the remnants of the magic she'd used on him and suppressed any rising heat he felt toward her.

Starting with thigh high boots, she had her back to him as she bent down to pull each up her leg, the soft cloth being pulled over feet that were to his surprise tattooed to look stained permanently red as if she'd been walking through pools of blood. Her long white hair cascading to brush the ground and revealed another surprise, but this one was on her back. Where much of the front of her body was covered in old scars, her entire back, all the way down her thighs, was covered in an elaborate tattoo. The bright red, gold, and orange ink created the image of a giant phoenix, its wings reached across her shoulders, and the feathers wrapped around her sides and thighs. As he watched he was briefly tempted to turn away, but decided in the end it was safer to not give her any opportunities for tricks or schemes.

She slowly pulled up the robes, moving in a sensuous wiggle, but her expression remained passive. The robe itself was a deep purple and black with intricate gold embroidery. The neckline sat just off her shoulders, the front plunged deep to be held together by fine chains, and was split high up the sides. She finished her ensemble with fingerless gloves and the entire time she didn't pay him any attention and was simply getting dressed. The only really notable aspect to her dressing was underwear seemed to be absent in the process. Eventually she turned to face him and smoothed her hands down her robes, running them over her breasts, and finally looked up at him as they rested at her hips. She smirked and tilted her head a little, "I'd best look the part of a warlock... don't you think?"

Relieved she was fully dressed, Torek shrugged at her assessment. "Whether or not you look the part is irrelevant, though you obviously seem more comfortable dressed that way, so I would approve. Simply let me know when you are ready to go."

Azriella walked up to him, seeming more composed in proper robes, but also radiated mirth due to post feeding afterglow. Torek watched her, becoming passive again, eyes following as she circled around him, and then past him as she headed toward the tent flap. Part of the wings and head of the phoenix peeked over the edge of her robes and she ran a hand down her waist and then back to rest just above her butt. The pose was teasing and flagrant as her smile was almost laughing.

"Enjoy the show?" she cooed before slapping her backside much like her succubus would and then turned to wait at the tent flaps for him to lead her away.

Torek snorted dismissively, "Not likely as much as you hoped I would, and almost certainly not as much as you enjoyed putting on the show."

He moved ahead of her, ensuring that the suppression totems he carried on his person were still active as he suppressed the tent's totems, neither hiding nor flaunting the actions as he did so. Passing through the final exit of the tent, he turned to one of the guards nearby. "Respectful distance, please, Kolk. We head for Elder's Rise."

Azriella followed him out of the tent, her gait sensual as she took her sweet time. She held her head high and bubbled with laughter as he addressed the guard. Looking at Kolk she blew a kiss before winking at the other guard. She wore her sexuality like a warm cloak that billowed around her, a mixture of pheromones and the scent of burning embers in her wake. It was like she turned something on, but as Torek would note his totems still functioned and was a sheer force of personality.

"I agree or you'll end up like him," she said sweetly and openly eyed Torek with a raised brow in response.

Torek snorted softly and spared a glance to Kolk. He gave Kolk a short nod and gestured toward his weapon, letting Kolk know to be vigilant and on-guard.


	5. Reluctant Guardian

The two made their way through Thunder Bluff, Azriella's antics hard to ignore for many in the city as they walked. Despite Torek's instructions for the guards to maintain a respectful distance in order not to draw extra attention to Azriella, a move Torek made in order to help ensure she could have her dignity less infringed, the demeanor in which she carried herself and allure she exuded rolled out around her in smoldering waves.

Finally reaching their destination, they entered the central tent at Elder's Rise. The atmosphere was far more formal than usual within the tent, as all the Elders within the city at the time had gathered, lining the east-most wall. Tagar stood front-and-center, as Baine was needed elsewhere at the time as he often had been since the Shattering. As they entered, Torek strode forward, coming to a stop about thirty feet from the gathered Elders. 

Tagar strode forward several steps toward Torek and Azriella, and Torek gave a very small bow of his head in addition to his greeting, "Tagar, gathered Elders, as requested I have brought the Warlock Azriella to you, so that you may work on the rendering of your decision regarding her."

"I am Azriella Sin'dfelos, unaligned warlock of Outlands, sister to ambassador Triella Sin'dfelos who is oh so loyal to the Horde..." Azriella spoke formally as she made a grand gesture with an exaggerated bow before looking up from the bow, "Unaffiliated of course."

"Greetings Torek Grimtotem, and to you as well, Azriella Sin'dfelos," Tagar returned with a bow, "While we have done much of our own research, as well as interviewed Torek as means to determine the best course of action to take for all involved, our decision is not yet set in stone. There are a few questions we would like to have answers for, which may, in turn, lead to further queries. You will also be permitted to ask questions, or to make statements or comments at several points throughout this meeting. In fact, you are free to do so now, if you wish."

Azriella stood and placed her hands on her hips. Tilting her head her voice lost the polite tone and became flat, "I'm going to throw away pretense on how ungrateful I may or may not sound, but... why are your people bothering me? I'm an unaligned warlock and wasn't going to be bothering any of you any time soon... and I usually kill Alliance on sight as a favor to my sister. Why do you care whether or not a demon worshipper lives or dies?"

"I suppose you have only really been given the most basic of explanations up until now, haven't you," Tagar replied rhetorically. A few of the Elders' faces showed minor annoyance at Azriella's lack of tact, though most, including Tagar, had been forced to deal with far too many more brash Tauren to truly take any offense. Tagar and one or two others supposed they appreciated such bluntness at times.

"As you may remember, you have caused damage to our city before. That makes you a potential threat to our safety, especially as you were detected in Mulgore," Tagar began, his tone taking on a practiced rhythm; it was apparent he was very used to having to speak in a manner that called for maintaining attention. "Furthermore, as you were an unaligned warlock in the past, we had no way of telling for certain if you had fallen to fel or other influence to such a point that you had become aligned to one of our enemies, such as the Black Harvest, or the Twilight's Hammer. Many of their ilk have come out of the woodworks in recent times, due to the Shattering. We had to be certain of your intentions."

"Furthermore," he continued, "we had determined that there was a group of demon hunters tracking you down, with the sole intention of killing you. You asked why we care whether you live or die and it is simple. If you were still unaligned, and not a threat to us or our allies, then yours is a life to be protected if at all possible. Extremists on any side are a danger, and for multiple reasons. I could go into more detail regarding that if you wish, but if you don't want to know more about our reasoning regarding this aspect, I will not continue to waste your time."

Tagar gave a couple brief seconds for his voice to fully fade within the tent, before going on. "Did you have any more comments or questions at this point?"

“Yup. Now what?” she said and folded her arms across her chest, shifting her weight heavily to one leg.

"If you have no other questions or comments then, we are ready to render our decision." Tagar said with mild surprise in his voice.

Glancing back to the other Elders, who nodded their approval, Tagar continued. "Since your arrival, there have been two other groups of Demon Hunters who have attempted to breach our city's defenses. It is obvious that whoever is after you has a decent pool of followers, smaller now, who will be going after you. You are skilled, but all it would take is one lucky ambush for them to have you dead. Furthermore, we have been informed of your accelerated need of mana compared to most Blood Elves. It would be unwise for all involved for you to be allowed to become a Wretched. Therefore, our decision is thus: you will be given an escort to watch over you and keep you, and us, safe while you are here in Mulgore. You are free to leave Mulgore whenever you wish. And, if you wish it, the escort we plan for you will be permitted to stay by your side to keep defending you and ensure that the demon hunters, Twilight's Hammer, and Black Harvest do not continue to harass you, as well as to provide you with a guaranteed stream of mana to feed upon."

Upon hearing the decision, Torek at first nodded in his approval. At the mention of a possible long-term escort, however, he grew wary and he did not like where this was heading.

"An escort you say?" Azriella raised a brow and tilted her head the other direction and resisted smiling widely and just calmly looked over to Torek, but her eyes glittered with amusement.

She shrugged and sighed while holding her hands out, "I guess I'm in no position to refuse such a thing... what lucky warrior will accompany me on my travels?"

Tagar knew of Torek's discomfort with Azriella, especially after his report of their liaison earlier in her stay here. That being said, there was no better choice, and he knew that Torek knew that as well. Giving Torek a swift glance of apology, he replied, "There is one person who is a good fit. He has more than proven his ability in combat, as well as his ability to aid in your addiction without danger to himself. Further, he is someone you are already familiar with. I am guessing you already knew who we had in mind. Torek will be your guardian, if you accept."

Azriella stared full on at Torek as Tagar made his proclamation. Again she suppressed a wide grin and just nodded before bowing graciously to Tagar.

"Your wisdom is better suited to these matters than mine... I accept." Azriella then turned back to Torek, finally sporting a wide grin.

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Torek gave another bow to Tagar, feeling while yet doing his best to ignore Azriella's beaming. "Very well, Elder. I will do as requested."

Tagar bowed in return. He had earned that "Elder" and he knew it. "Very well then, it is decided. Before you go, as a means of transparency, we would like to make certain you are aware that Torek will ensure that none of our laws are broken, and will maintain his suppression totem for use, but only if absolutely necessary. I do not expect it to be needed, but especially while you are still in Mulgore, we simply cannot take chances."

Azriella grimaced at Tagar and grumbled, "He'd better tell me the laws either before I break them or at least have understanding if I break them unknowingly…" Her gaze shifted back to Torek and she tilted her head at him thoughtfully now.

"Most of them are simple, and obvious," Torek said, turning to face the exit as he did so. His face was impassive as he sorted through this latest development, trying to figure out how it all made him feel. "No murder, assault, theft, damage to property, and the like. But to be safe, I'll bring up any less obvious ones as I think of them."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Azriella was light on her feet and almost seemed to skip along as she made her way out of the tent and away from the rise. She hummed a traditional elven lullaby and spun around to back pedal while facing Torek to chat.

"So when do I get my things back?" she asked cheerfully. 

Torek was surprised to see Azriella so obviously giddy; granted, he had not known her for very long, but something about her giddiness, combined with her attitude toward most things thus far, had him slightly nervous. "I have your dagger and grimoire ready right now," he said, handing both of them over. "We will need to stop by my bunk to retrieve the rest, as well as for me to don my armor for the trip."

"So you're saying you have my soul bag as well!?" she about hopped as she turned around to make her way for the bridge and began to almost prance across.

A mostly grown wyvern cub met the two as they finished crossing the bridge and addressed Azriella, "Azriella Sin'dfelos?"

She stared at it and spoke cautiously, "Yes...?"

It reached into a pouch around its neck and pulled out an envelope, offering it to her expectantly. She took it tentatively and the young wyvern let out as ferocious a growl as it could before diving back into a portal that appeared to lead to Dalaran and closed shortly behind it. She stared down at the envelope and flipped it over to see the seal, then grimaced. She handed it to Torek while frowning.

"Here, I don't want this." she huffed and held the letter out to him.

Frowning, Torek took the letter and broke the seal as he looked up to Azriella for confirmation who only waved a dismissive hand before taking the letter out. She glared where the portal had been and had fallen silent, all cheer gone from her. The seal on the envelope had an ambassador's seal on it. It opened with a puff of snowflakes and frost rimed the edge of the pale blue parchment for a moment. The scent of juniper and ozone wafted up as the frost and snowflakes disappeared. The writing is beautiful and ornate in gold ink with flourishes showing decades of practiced penmanship.

_Dearest Azriella,_

_Doral ana'diel? I know you've returned to Azeroth, but I know not why. There are rising conflicts and dare I say that Outland is likely safer for you. Please come see me in Dalaran and we can discuss matters further. Al diel shala._

_Shorel'aran,_

_Ambassador Triella Sin'dfelos_

_P.S. Do not set the spire ablaze again. I will not be there to put it out this time. Do not eat anyone. I will kill you as needed. Belono sil'aru, belore'dorei ._

"Sin'dfelos," Torek mentioned after reading the letter. "Family, I would assume? She wishes to see you in Dalaran to discuss the new and current dangers here on Azeroth. Is that a place we will be headed?"

Azriella looked over her shoulder and frowned deeply. "That's good for her and no. I will not go see her. She can take a long walk off a very short pier. Over lava. Repeatedly."

Now it was Torek's turn to show some bemusement. As he tucked the letter away, he let a smirk show on his face. "Very well then, Azriella. If you do not wish to go there, we do not have to, though I would honestly recommend it at some point. Also, unless you wish me not to, I will likely be sending a short reply to her, just so she knows that you are safe."

For the time being Torek pretended he didn't hear the question about Azriella's soul bag; he wasn't going to keep it from her, but he was curious as to how much not having it preyed upon her mind.

Azriella scoffed, "Do as you wish. Now where's my damned bag?"

She started to look around for which direction his quarters were, her mood soured by the letter. Walking past Azriella to lead the way to his bunk, Torek briefly rested a hand on her shoulder, but she immediately jerked away almost reacting as if it hurt. Torek drew back his hand and made no further offers of comfort and he simply shrugged off her reaction, while at the same time it was filed away in his mind as to better paint a picture of his ward.

"Lead the way," she said darkly and looked away from him into the distance.

As they made their way to the Spirit Rise, their trek was far less cheery than it had been so far. Entering the Seer's residence, Torek raised the flap that led to his very small, modest room. Sliding a small chest over to Azriella with his foot, he reached for his armor and began putting it on. "No demon summoning in the Rise, unless you are an approved warlock," he added as he reached for the straps to his hauberk.

Azriella had thrown open the chest, her mood immediately lifting upon seeing the bag, and she hugged it to her chest. Pulling out one of the soul shards she then frowned at him before outright scowling, "...not even my dog?"

"No demons, sorry," Torek confirmed. "As soon as we are off the elevator and into Mulgore, you can summon any demon for protective or companion purposes, but none which are purely offensive in nature, or which would cause harm by their summoning."

She stood and stamped her foot before huffing as she turned to leave, "I'm going to go get the rest of my things."

Swiftly grabbing the rest of his armor to put on as he walked, Torek moved to follow Azriella. He hoped she was wise enough not to break the laws in the middle of Thunder Bluff, but he had seen her make some hot-headed decisions already which we're less than wise. The entire way to her former prison she ranted and growled to Torek her displeasure and any of her previous allure dissipated in the wake of her ill-tempered mien.


	6. Willful Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: possible trigger (implied mind control)

Azriella had the rest of her things and impatiently waited on the elevator as it lowered them down to the plains. As soon as it finished its descent she ran off the platform and down the ramp to find a clear area. Torek watched helpless as she pulled a purple shard from her bag and held it above her before crushing it, a tormented scream rising from it. She began to chant in the demonic tongue and he'd be able to pick out the name "Zhariana".

A sickly purple circle appeared on the ground, a portal of darkness splitting from the ground, and the form of her succubus pulled herself up from it. Zhariana shook herself out and rolled her neck and shoulders before opening brightly glowing blue eyes and holding her arms out to Azriella. Azriella let out a giddy sound and leapt into her arms to be spun around. Barely suppressing a look of disdain, Torek looked on silently as they kissed in an at first tender and then increasingly lustful manner before breaking the kiss and hugging tightly. Zhariana stared at Torek over Azriella's shoulder and smiled viciously at him before speaking sweetly to Azriella.

"Have they been meeting your needs, mistress?" she cooed.

Azriella frowned and shook her head, "No, not completely."

"Poor thing... we should take care of that for you..." Zhariana stroked her face and there was an intensity in her glowing eyes that seemed to draw Azriella in more.

"That... would be very nice..." Azriella said breathily, the slightest blue glow reflected in her own eyes.

Torek shifted uncomfortably now in the presence of the demon, but mustered a calmness as he understood a warlock's need for a constant protector.

"If the needs you are speaking of are what I think they are, at least wait until I can set up a shelter. Public affection is one thing. Public intercourse is not considered acceptable by our laws." he called out to them.

Zhariana scowled at him and hissed, "Jealous are we?"

"Zhariana... we are on their lands under particular conditions. For now we play nice," Azriella tried to placate the aggressive succubus, stroking a hand through her hair, "And besides, he tastes like candy." 

The last was spoken in the demonic language and Zhariana visibly calmed until Azriella looked away, the succubus giving Torek a death glare. A voice snarled through his mind in a resonant din, "She is mine!" Zhariana continued to glare, but otherwise said nothing aloud.

Torek locked his gaze with Zhariana's as he felt the mental intrusion. His fears were confirmed in her words and actions. It was obvious that the demon considered itself the one in charge and was quite willing to lie or put on a show in order to manipulate Azriella.

"If I were jealous, don't you think I'd simply say not to do it, or refuse to build such a shelter?" Torek retorted. "I may not be comfortable with it, but if it is for Azriella's survival, it is something I'll just have to deal with."

Azriella looked back at Torek in confusion, then looked at Zhariana who just smiled down at her before smiling sweetly at Torek.

"What's going on?" Azriella asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all... I think Torek over there may be a bit off kilter given my presence," Zhariana chuckled and raised a brow at him as she nuzzled Azriella's cheek, "We can always wait for the evening and do something else in the meanwhile..."

Azriella kept looking back and forth between Torek and Zhariana before rolling her eyes. Azriella's voice picked up in tone as she tried to move everyone along, "Whatever, there's no need to make a shelter this early in the day... so. Where to?"

"Well, Orgrimmar is off-limits," Torek started, "And but one small silver lining to the fact that the Shattering has occurred is that there are many places you may have once visited that you would no longer recognize. From Mulgore, there are many such places we can visit. Is there anywhere in particular you have a desire to see?"

"But I've been to Orgrimmar before... why is it suddenly off limits?" Azriella asked and furrowed a brow. Zhariana simply giggled and looked off to the side.

"You've missed... a lot," Torek said as he went quiet a moment in thought, trying to determine where exactly to begin, as well as how much information or detail Azriella would actually want. 

"Suffice it to say, there have been several issues with unaligned warlocks infiltrating or attempting to infiltrate Orgrimmar. If you want more detail, I am willing to give it, but I think that should explain things well enough for now."

Azriella grimaced and waved a dismissive hand, "I'll pass. Triella will recite a dissertation on the changes and effects of the changes to Azeroth. I just wanted a break from hum drum of Outland... so why not come here?"

Zharianna wrapped her arms around Azriella and nuzzled her cheek again while staring at Torek and he rewarded her effort with a blank expression.

"Honestly... I don't know much of what changed and never spent much time in Azeroth in the first place. I was just going to wander around until something caught my eye," Azriella said and smirked then, "But now I'm here I don't know what to do..."

Giving things some thought, Torek made a swift decision. "I have a recommendation, if you're willing. We can go to Ferelas. The path we take will show you much of how the world has changed, as we must go through the Barrens, and can even briefly stop off to show how much Thousand Needles has changed, before making our way through Stonetalon and Desolace." Looking to Azriella, he raised his eyebrows as if seeking confirmation for the path.

Azriella made a thoughtful face and looked up for a moment. Zhariana whispered through her mind and as she listened to the succubus, she nodded her head slightly as if in thought when really she was agreeing with what she was being told. The succubus just stared at Torek while silently communicating and grinned more and more. 

"I guess that works. Nothing better to do." Azriella confirmed and gave a final nod.

Torek returned the nod as he spoke. "Very well then. That is where we will head. We will set up camp soon after we leave Mulgore. It will be an early night, but I have the impression that neither of you would mind that too much," he finished, keeping his tone as level as possible.

Zhariana continued to nuzzle Azriella while watching Torek. "This one is smart... for a tauren." said commented off-handedly.

Azriella smiled a bit at that and nodded, "And stronger than you realize if you recall... don't get sent away again by him." Zhariana scoffed and took up position to follow just behind Azriella and the two were set to follow Torek.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The travel to the border between Mulgore and the South Barrens went smoothly. What few aggressive creatures they met swiftly fell to the group far before they could ever be a true threat, and Torek was able to claim some meat as well, ensuring they didn't have to go through any of their trail rations, at least for the night.

The sky had just begun to take on the red and orange hues of sunset; as Torek stated, it was a bit early for camp, but it was easy to find a nice, secure place, and he was certain that Azriella and the succubus would want some extra time together. While it bothered him greatly placating a demon, he found himself oddly not minding going slightly out of his way for Azriella. "The devil you know," Torek mused silently to himself, passing this off as a likely reason.

Azriella sat on a log and Zhariana draped over her, tail waving back and forth like a contented cat, and the two of them watched Torek work. He took very little time to set up camp, pitching the tent first before moving to work on creating a fire pit.

"In the future, I will get you two your own tent. I am certain you two having some privacy would be best. For tonight, however, I will simply sleep outside. I will not wait for you to cook the meat, so if you want it hot, you'll have to be ready when it is done. Otherwise, I will ensure it is properly cured for a short amount of safety in its consumption." he explained, his focus primarily on his work.

Seeing the tent set up Zhariana hopped to standing, her wings fluttering to help her rise effortlessly. She took Azriella's hand, eyes now glowing a brighter blue and Azriella's eyes glowing in response once more to the fel energy that began to feed into her. Her breath caught a moment and her expression became dreamy as the succubus lead her toward the tent. 

As they passed Torek, Zhariana grinned at him and chuckled, "You seem to think we'll wait until later... we have lost time to make up on..." Azriella's gaze moved to Torek for a moment, but she didn't seem to see him as she happily followed Zhariana into the tent.

The next several hours would be uneventful in the grand scheme for Torek save for auditory observations and his usual camp routines. Soft whimpers, giggles, and moans rose and fell throughout the evening, never ceasing for a moment. Eventually it quieted down and Zhariana slipped out of the tent, the flap lifting to show Azriella unconscious, naked, and sprawled out on the ground, a blanket barely draped over her. Torek's gaze briefly flickered over to the movement to ensure there was no threat, and he kept a sidelong glance at the demon when he saw it.

Zhariana walked up to and started to circle around Torek.

"Do you need something?" Torek asked in a low voice. While it was obvious he was not comfortable with the demon around, he did his best not to actively antagonize it. He expected Zhariana to try its best to attempt to find a way to get him out of the picture or at least as far as Azriella was concerned, based upon the statement made into his mind. He had considered the most obvious ways such a task could be completed, and forcing him to seem aggressive was high on the list. At the same time, he was slightly on edge in case Zhariana itself had some of the self-control issues Azriella had, and was actually foolish enough to attack him.

She continued to stalk around him, the scent of sex thick around her, as she spoke in an angry hiss, "Aziella seemed a bit distracted this time... what did you do to her?"

Torek gave a snort to Zhariana's question, "I have done nothing to her, at least not that I am aware of, demon. I would say you simply may not have the best idea of her character if something seemed different, but that truly doesn't seem to be the case. There is also simply the chance that, having gone as long as she did without the form of feeding she is accustomed to, it may be like someone coming off of withdrawals." 

His tone was very neutral and measured as he spoke, though a practiced ear may have caught an edge to the word "demon" as he spoke it. She stopped in front of and looked him over. Her gaze started at his face before moving lower, resting low for a bit, and then moving back to his face. She raised a brow and moved a little closer. She breathed in deeply and slowly licked her lips. 

Her voice was a rich purr as she spoke, "I see... you... taste like the elements themselves... I wonder... if that's what has her treating you like a precious piece of candy..." She continued to move closer to him and held her hand out to him, a wide smile curled onto her lips. Her eyes glowed brighter and he could feel an echo of what Azriella had done except instead of a fading presence it thrummed louder and almost resonated within his body, "Shall we have a taste?"

Torek's lips, too, curled into a smile to mirror Zhariana's as it held its hand out to him. He could not deny the demon's allure, as lust swelled within him. At the same time his disgust at what Zhariana was, coupled with him being quite prepared to resist such wiles, made it far easier for him to resist. Maintaining his smile, he simply shook his head and spoke far too politely, "No, demon. We shall not have a taste."

Zhariana's seductive smile became a deep scowl as her inviting hand became an angry fist that found its way back at her side. Both of her hands clenched by her sides as she growled low as him, "She said you were susceptible to succubus seduction!" 

She resumed her stalking around him, looking him over in a different light. "What magics do you have upon yourself to provide you protection?" she hissed.

"Oh, fear not, you do have an effect on me that cannot be denied," Torek said, still calmly, still politely, as he began to clean up the camp area. "Perhaps it is simply that you are not my type."

She stopped in front of him and smiled with such amusement before breaking out into wild laughter. She spent a few moments and even doubled over with her laughing. Eventually she calmed and stood back up to wipe an imaginary tear from her eye and beamed up at him. 

"So you have a type. Have a care, little tauren. It may become your unmaking." she cooed before walking off. Before she ducked back into the tent she wiggled her hips and slapped her ass making a seductive sound while looking at him. Her smile was wide enough to show fangs before she disappeared back into the tent for the rest of the evening.

Torek simply nodded to himself. He knew he had won this round, even if Zhariana did not, and he now had some idea as to what could be expected in the future. Zhariana seemed to assume that Azriella was his type, so it would likely be using her, or an image of her, in order to make its next move. He allowed himself a slight chortle as he thought to himself, "Well, perhaps it was somewhat right, in a way. The issue is that my type is 'not a demon'."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The rest of the evening went uneventful and at dawn Zhariana left the tent to sit next to the burned out fire, staring at her nails, and waiting for Azriella to wake for the day. She looked bright and shiny as if fully rested, which was helped by the fact she never needed sleep. Torek was bringing the burned down coals back to life enough to prepare a breakfast for them. She stared at Torek, one leg across over the other and bouncing as she waited patiently. Looking back at her nails again she spoke softly, "She won't be up for a very long time... neither of the sisters are morning people..."

"Then I suppose I have time to work on breakfast," Torek stated. "I assume the type of food I cook is not what you consume?" he asked.

She pouted at him, "Last time I looked for a meal you denied me the pleasure..."

"You had just gotten done eating, from what I remember," Torek said. "Besides, I am under orders. My mana must be reserved for Azriella, in case she is ever in need or at risk of becoming a Wretched." 

Torek figured this statement, true as it was, would either give Zhariana motivation to stop trying to feed from him, or, more likely, potentially help him know a future path Zhariana would use in order to trick him. Either way, he was fine with it. She scoffed at him and as she looked at her other hand and buffed her nails, "I wasn't joking though when I said she won't be up for many hours..."

"Oh, I am aware," Torek explained. "While our guards didn't exactly take notes, it was obvious she was not a morning person at all. This is simply when I usually rise, and it gives me time to cook breakfast and break camp, at least as much as I can without taking down the tent."

Several hours went by and eventually Azriella roused from slumber. Her body was sore in all the ways she loved most and she sat up to stretch toward the heavens. Letting out a drawn out groan and yawn she stood up from the blankets and made her way out of the tent. Greeted by the scent of cooked meat as she threw back the flaps, she had a wide satisfied smile. 

"Morning!" she almost sing-songed before walking out of the tent, still naked from the night before.

Torek rolled his eyes and shook his head as he saw Azriella's nude form. While it definitely still did something for him, especially with the succubus still nearby, the thought that she had just shared her body with a demon was something he found quite off-putting. "Still in Mulgore, Azriella, and you'll likely want at least basic clothing where we are heading next as well, if only for relief from the pests."

Azrielle frowned at Torek before turning around back into the tent and came out wearing underwear, her hair pulled forward to cover her breasts. As she walked out the scent of brimstone rose from her body and a green shimmer rippled across her skin. An eager mosquito landed on her only to burn up into nothingness and she grinned at him.

"Basic enough?" she teased.

Zhariana watched their exchange closely and was back to the fang bearing toothy grin.

"Good enough," Torek said flatly. He had to pick his battles, and this was definitely not one of them to take. "Here, have some breakfast."

Azriella accepted the hardtack and reheated meat before sitting in Zhariana's lap, using her almost as a chair. She crossed one leg over the other and stared at him while she ate. They both stared at him, the look from both the succubus and the warlock having become eerily similar, the succubus still maintaining a wicked grin.


	7. Lover's Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: possible trigger (mind control), mild combat and violence

The three traveled for several days across the terrain of Mulgore. Every night the same cycle repeated itself of Azriella and Zhariana disappearing into the tent for hours and then Azriella waking up late the next morning. Each time they made camp their lustful sounds joined nature's song until one night, as the two disappeared into the tent, there would be nothing throughout the entire evening.

Torek went about his nightly routine and had actually gone for quite some time before he realized the difference. He had done his best not to eavesdrop or pay attention to the two when they were in their tent at night, both out of respect for Azriella's privacy and because, despite his self-control, he was still a tauren male with sexual urges of his own.

He expected them to do something out-of-the-ordinary for a while once he noticed the silence, but nothing happened. He briefly considered checking in on them to make sure they were safe, but realized that may have even been what they were planning for him to do all along. In the end, he decided to head back to his tent for the evening, as he still felt both of their presences, and knew they were alive.

Late into the early hours of the morning the tent flaps of the shared tent were thrown open and Azriella strode out, wearing only the tiny patch of fabric she called underwear and her hair pulled over her breasts like that first morning free. Her eyes glittered in the dark with power, a pale shimmering blue, as she stalked toward Torek's tent. He'd be able to hear movement before one of the tent flaps lifted and she appeared in the entryway of it.

"Torek..." she whispered, sounding needy.

Torek woke to combat alertness and reached for his weapon as he jumped out of his bedroll. Startled, he couldn't help but notice the smoothness of her pale skin between the scars that marred it, apparent as it always was when she decided to indulge her lack of modesty. In some strange way, it seemed even more enticing than usual, but not out of place, given the time of night. In his almost asleep and lust-addled brain, he simply assumed there was some danger to be taken care of at the moment. "What is wrong, Azriella. What do you need?"

She moved closer to him and chewed on her lower lip. Each step toward him was a seductive dance, her hands running up to squeeze her ample breasts before she tossed her hair back behind her shoulders and came even closer to him. The aura of sex around her was almost palpable and her voice restonated strongly in his body as she whispered again, "Torek... I've missed you since that night... and I need... you..." the last barely audible as she moved as if to insinuate her body against his.

Almost losing control, Torek took a step toward Azriella, then another. He reached out his hand, almost touching her. Then he noticed her eyes the world shot back into sharp focus. There was something different about her eyes, and that gave him pause.

"Please..." she begged in a needy whine and as he looked closer at her, her eyes glowed a bright blue and something seemed to be missing in her gaze, a certain force of personality that usually came with her personal lust. Her hands reached out for him then.

A willing partner, literally begging for him, would usually have been one of his ultimate turn-ons, but there was something wrong. No, the force behind this was certainly willing, but Azriella herself did not seem to be able to consent to anything in her current state. Immediately, Torek pulled back from Azriella, a rage in his eyes that few had seen, and those who had seen it up to this point had only lived to tell the tale because they were on the same side.

Rushing past and taking care not to touch her, he charged into the other tent. Wasting no time, he focused magic that allowed him to cast as he moved, beginning to call forth a lava burst. Timing its release for as soon as he burst in to see Zhariana, the spell flew through the air, and he unleashed an earth shock to strike at the same time. The immense damage from some of his most powerful offensive spells, further answered by the fury of the elements raging through him, worked to banish the demon. All she managed was a shriek of rage before her essence was ripped apart and sent back to the Twisting Nether, her magic dispelling with her leaving Azeroth. Surveying his handiwork, Torek took a few steadying breaths, each slightly longer and deeper than the last, until he found his rage fully back under control.

Torek heard a body collapse in his tent and he made his way back into his tent as quickly as he could to check in on her. Upon investigation, Azriella was kneeling on the ground, propped up on her hands, wide-eyed, and trembling. Replacing the rage was an immediate concern for Azriella, as Torek immediately grabbed the pelt he used as a blanket and threw it over her as he saw her on the ground. "Azriella, are you ok?"

Azriella shrieked, scrambling away from the pelt as it touched her and started yelling, "DON'T TOUCH ME! NO TOUCHING ME!" She yelled over and over and began to cry in earnest, hiccups and sobs choking her words as she still tried to yell at him.

Immediately, Torek's shoulders slumped. He knew there was nothing at the moment he could do for Azriella, and any attempt would likely only make things worse; he most certainly wasn't about to do anything to make her even think he was about to touch her. Her reaction made sense, but it didn't mean it wasn't awful to behold. He was torn between several layers of a white-hot rage he felt toward Zhariana at the moment for violating Azriella in almost every way he could think of, and his immense concern for her. She'd curled up on the ground with her forehead in her arms as she cried long and hard, the sobs wracking her body as she wailed with a sound that rarely came from anything other than the deepest of betrayals. He'd hear between the sobs, again and again, the word "why".

Finally, he made the only decision he felt was right at the time, and headed out of his tent. Leaving Azriella alone inside, but making sure he was still visible in the entryway, he silently stood guard in case it was helpful for her to not feel completely alone. Eventually the sobbing slowed and she went silent. Looking back in he'd see her curled up in a ball on her side, hugging onto herself, and shivering from both the cold and the devastation she'd just experienced. Once Torek noted that Azriella was asleep, though he figured unconscious was a more apt description, he moved back inside the tent. Dropping a small totem to help warm the area without needing to make anything else touch her.

Torek made his first easy decision in a long time. He would stay up all night to make certain she was well watched over.

\--------------------------------

Azriella woke the next morning, mostly naked, and oddly warm despite this. She sat up to see the totem gently humming with power and radiating heat. She looked around the tent confused, realizing she was in Torek's, and finally realized she was mostly naked. She saw Torek watching over her nearby and moved to cover herself with her hands as she suddenly looked desperate.

"Morning," Torek simply stated, having decided through the night that 'good morning' was not likely to be the most accurate thing to say, given what Azriella had gone through. "I'll start breakfast now."

She looked up at him as he got up to leave the tent, her expression like a lost child. Her body ached deeply, but a deeper pain showed on her face as she then looked down before she started crying into her hands. Pausing as soon as Azriella started crying, Torek had barely even begun to make his way out of the tent. He moved closer to her, softly speaking, "Let me know if I am too close, Azriella. What can I do to help?"

As soon as he moved closed enough she grabbed onto him and sobbed harder, her body shaking and trembling with each painful sound. She mumbled in Thalassian and seemed to be talking to him, and while her words were unknown, he'd be able to get the feeling she was again asking "why". Again, Torek's shoulders drooped as Azriella grabbed on to him. They certainly had their differences, but nobody should be made to hurt like this, to be violated in the way she had. Very slowly, looking for any sign that Azriella was not comfortable with it or did not want it, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I only have a partial answer for you, Azriella, and that is just a guess as it is... but you did not deserve this, and I am here for you. I know, not your first choice, but I am here."

Progressively she calmed, the sobbing slowed until a final hiccup led to a long sigh as she stayed leaned into him. She was silent for a few more moments before she cringed a little. Her voice was small and sounded apologetic, "Zhariana only took from me last night... and then some... I'm sorry, but... may I..."

Her voice trailed off and she shrunk down as if afraid. Torek moved one of his hands to gently lift Azriella's chin, ensuring that she could see the lack of any anger toward her for her request. After lifting her chin, the same hand found its way to one of hers, and he gave a gentle nod. She then pulled away from him and put some distance between their bodies. She reached a hand out to him and barely touched her fingers to the top of his hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with a grimace. He felt the same ripping sensation though much harder than usual, but it was also that much faster. It left him feeling almost dizzy and his magic cut off as well, but as soon as she finished she pulled her hand again and hugged her chest to curl into a ball while sitting up.

Taking a moment to steady himself and ensure the dizziness faded, Torek moved to put an arm around Azriella with the obvious intention of pulling her to his side if she allowed it. "There is nothing to apologize for, Azriella. Feeding on me as needed was always a part of the deal, and you certainly had my consent," he added softly, speaking in a tender, caring tone that not many had heard from him before.

She looked away as he pulled her close and flinched before she shrugged out of his grip and got up to walk toward the remnants of her tent. "I need to get dressed," she apologized and disappeared out of his tent. Once they both would appear outside of their tents, Azriella wore what made for typical warlock robes. She stood tall and tried to seem proud though a flinching in her eyes remained. Her flirty demeanor was all but gone and she had a serious countenance.

“Shall we go?” she asked flatly.

Torek simply nodded and began to break down the camp. There was so much he wanted to discuss with her, but also knew now was not the time.


End file.
